ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bloxx
Bloxx is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. Appearance Bloxx's appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Bloxx new pose.png|Bloxx shooting part of his body with the Bloxx-lobber Wp ss 20180311 0001.png|Bloxx shapeshifting into a dome Bloxx's shapeshifting powers allow him to transform into multiple things, such as a wall, catapult, cage, etc. If Bloxx's body is damaged/broken he can easily reform the broken pieces immediately. He can form more blocks on his body, either to grow in size, create constructs of blocks, change himself into a larger construct or even use them as projectiles. He can willingly detach parts of his body to get out of certain situations.Arrested Development He can turn his hands into guns, dubbed the Bloxx-lobber, and fire explosive blocks from them.Rad Monster Party The blocks are also painful to step on,Stuck on You seen when Humungousaur used them to pain Tyrannopede into releasing him from his mouth. Bloxx is very dense and durable.The More Things Change: Part 1 Bloxx has enhanced strength, as he was able to throw a car with one hand. Weaknesses Despite his shape-changing abilities, Bloxx can be broken when hit with enough force, but can easily reform himself right after. While Bloxx is highly durable to an extent, he still feels pain,For a Few Brains More being beaten down by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Bloxx is vulnerable to acids and acidic gases.And Then There Were None There is probably a limit to how big Bloxx can become, but it has not been established. History Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Bloxx made his first appearance in The More Things Change: Part 1. Bloxx saved Mr. Baumann's shop from being destroyed with Rook's help. *In A Jolt from the Past, Bloxx battled Fistrick and his gang. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Bloxx battled the Screegit and then contained it long enough for Prof. Hokestar to revert the Screegit to its original form. *In Many Happy Returns, Bloxx stopped a Tetramand ship from attacking his team. *In Rules of Engagement, Bloxx blocked the way of Julie and Hervé and starts to explain himself to Julie. *In Bros in Space, Bloxx made the process of extracting the Amber Ogia on Revonnah easier. *In T.G.I.S. Bloxx appeared in a cameo to save Zak Saturday from Argost. *In Rad, Bloxx tried to catch the Gracklflint but failed and helped Rad Dudesman to make a trap to it. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Bloxx saved himself and Rook when they crashed. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Bloxx was used to confront Ma Vreedle. *In For a Few Brains More, Bloxx removed Azmuth's brain from Albedo, and is defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Rad Monster Party, Bloxx is used to fight Viktor, but fails. He then battled Zs'Skayr. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Bloxx trapped Fistrick so Rook could arrest him. *In Rook Tales, Bloxx fought Kundo but was defeated. *In Breakpoint, Bloxx saved Rook. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Bloxx and Handy Man gave water to the Benwood citizens. *In A New Dawn, Bloxx appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. 11 year old Ben *In Arrested Development, Bloxx defeated the Dimension 12 robots. Skurd *In Stuck on You, Skurd gave Humungousaur the Bloxx-lobber to battle Tyrannopede. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Skurd gave Gravattack the Bloxx-lobber to catch the Time Beast. *In Third Time's a Charm, Skurd gave Shocksquatch the Bloxx-lobber to battle Charmcaster. *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd gave Whampire Bloxx-lobbers to battle Vilgax. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Bros in Space'' *''Rules of Engagement'' ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' (cameo) *''Rad'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (intended alien was Big Chill) ;Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' ;Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben ;Season 2 *''Arrested Development'' (present day; intended alien was Shocksquatch) ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 2) |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock *Battle for Power *Ben 10: Slammers *Duel of the Duplicates *Game Creator *Omniverse Collection *The Return of Psyphon *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile) Video Games Bloxx OV ..png|Bloxx in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ov 2, 6.jpg|Bloxx in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Bloxx is a playable alien in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only; Not on DS and 3DS) Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Bloxx is a playable alien in the game (not on 3DS). *Bloxx can create a decoy of himself in order to distract his opponents. Naming and Translations Trivia *Bloxx was revealed in a Bandai Toy Fair display for Ben 10: Omniverse. *Bloxx is featured on disc one of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 2 Heroes Rise. *Bloxx’s body almost looks to be entirely composed of living plastic blocks similar to the LEGO construction toy brand. *Bloxx resembles Gutsman.exe from Megaman Battle Network. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males